My dearest brother
by Raven2evil
Summary: Raven's brother decide's to show up one night see his dear little sister. What is the real reason's he's here and will he stay? Once again, Raven's destiny pops up to help shake up her world. And what happens when he leaves when Raven needs him most?
1. The strange feeling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. Though I do own some of the chara's who show up in the story who are not the Teen Titans. ^_^

Note:  I'm just kind of throwing out a test story out here. Feel free to be honest. Yes I know my spelling fails at most times please give me information other than that to help my story become better. Anything at all you think that can make my writing better feel free to throw it out there.

* * *

Raven sighed lightly sitting lotus style in the corner of the common's room meditating. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch playing video games with Starfire cheering them on while Robin was on the roof training. Beast Boy growled as he started losing the race and Cyborg cheered as he won. Raven gasped softly and looked out the window. "Friend," Starfire called worried. "Oh no," she breathed and ran out the room. She ran into her room and StarFire and Beast Boy followed her.

Raven paced her room and stopped in front of her book shelf looking though her books. "No," she groaned softly. "Where is it?!?" She went back to pacing the room in frustration. "He can't be," she said lightly. "Can't be what Raven," a deep voice said and she gasped cracking a small mirror in her room….

* * *

Yes I know it was unbearably short but it's just to set the mood. The next chapter will be ready in a few minutes and will be posted after I get my first review or after 30 or so minutes. Which ever happens first, no i don't expect to get a lot of review's on this chapter but just let me know if you think it's a good beginning.


	2. Leave now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Note: ** I know last chapter was really short. This one is a bit longer. Don't worry with each chapter they will get longer and better. I'm just starting it at a good slow steady pace i think the story should go.

* * *

She turned to him and sighed softly. "What… What are you doing here," she asked softly. He walked toward her and smiled. "I had to see my dear little sister," he said softly his voice deep but smooth. She looked away from him and growled lightly. "Good you saw me, now leave." He looked at her a second, "what's with the hostility?" "Raven," Robin called and she gasped softly. "Just please do not leave my room," she said and ran outside the room.

She walked into the common's room and she looked at Robin. "Yes," she said softly. "I need you to come with me to check out a warehouse. The other's have already gone to check out a store that's been robbed," he said softly. "All right," she said simply and she teleported them into the city. They ran into the warehouse and looked around quietly. Red X came around and grabbed her and Robin growled. "Calm bird boy, I won't hurt her," he said and laughed a little. "Raven, where is the key I'm looking for," he asked softly. She growled trying to pull free and she screamed as electricity pulsed through her body. "I wouldn't do that, where is the key? See your family holds what I need so where is the key?" She gasped softly and groaned. She pulled away again and Red X was suddenly knocked back. She looked back and found Red X tied up hanging from a nail near the door.

"What was that," Robin asked. Raven looked to Robin and shook her head. "I have to go," she said softly and disappeared. She appeared back in her room and growled. "I told you not to leave," she yelled and he looked at her. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you." She groaned as the others walked back into the house. "It is my job, I can handle a little pain. Listen you don't belong here, so just go home!" He shook his head and sighed. "You've changed," he said and walked up to her. He studied her for a minute and she growled. "You've let Trigon change you. What about your friends? Do they accept this from you? …. Or do they not know the Raven I knew? The bright happy girl who would do anything to help people. Is that girl gone?" She growled and moved away from him. "She never existed, I want you gone when I come back," she said and walked out her room.

* * *

Well there you go. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Raven are you okay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans**

**Note: **I seriously though this chapter was longer than the other one... I guess it was just perception. I'm working on longer chapters i promise they will get better.

* * *

Raven walked into the common's room and Beast Boy ran up to her. "What are you hiding," he asked and she glared at him. "Nothing," she said simply and walked past him. She walked up to the roof and sighed softly. She sat down at the edge of the tower and started meditating. Robin walked up quietly and she glanced at him. "Yes Robin?" He sighed softly, "Raven who was that?" She shrugged lightly, "I don't know." "Raven…. You know that I know better." She shook her head, "Don't worry bout it, they're gone now," she said softly. He walked to her and sighed sitting next to her. "I'm worried about you," he said softly. She looked at him and then looked away. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing to worry about I'm fine." "I hope so," he said and hugged her. He got up and looked around hearing a low growling. "Raven do you hear that?"

She stood up quickly and grabbed his hand. "Come on," she said softly and they walked inside. She let his hand go and walked into the kitchen. She made herself some tea and glanced at the others. "Hey Raven, want to play," Cyborg asked. She raised her eyebrow at him, "Video games?" "Yeah show Beast Boy who's boss." She smiled a little, "I don't need a video game for that, besides you seem to be handling it well. I'll pass," she said and walked out of the common's. "I have a feeling something is wrong with our friend," Starfire said. "Isn't something always wrong with her," Beast Boy said. "It's like she scared something is coming," Robin said. "Why don't you go talk to her, man? You've always been the closet to her," Cyborg said softly. He shrugged, "I guess, it doesn't look like she'll tell me though," he said simply and walked out the room.

He walked up to Raven's room and was about to knock on the door when he heard her talking to someone. "What is your problem?" "Who is he," he growled lightly. "A team mate." "Have you forgotten who you are Raven," he said softly. "Do you think I don't know you better than to know he's not just a team mate?" She shook her head, "I've changed remember. He is a friend that's it." He growled softly, "Raven stop lying to me." She rolled her eyes, "Listen to me and listen good. It has been years, the little girl you once knew is gone. You can not say you know me, nor can you say you know how I feel because I no longer think and feel the same way I use to." He looked at her and sighed. "Fine put it this way, I can tell through him. At the least his thoughts aren't purely just friends." She paused a minute and glared at him. "So what, what is it to you?" He growled and she gasped as he threw her against the wall. "Have you forgotten who you are? What your destiny is to be? Have you forgotten you old life and what mother wanted for you? If being here really has done this, it is time for you to come home little sister," he growled. Robin backed away from her room and ran to the common's room. "Guys move I need the TV." he said and switched the screen over pulling up the security camera's. "What's going on," Cyborg asked. Robin pulled up Raven's room and the team stared at the screen in shock.

* * *

Oh so what's happening to Raven now? I have no idea. So yeah I got a review and kinda of went with the idea. Though knowing me it won't be as simply as people just being together like life makes you think there should be. Sorry bout the short chapters guy I know I would hate me fore it to. Oh if any body has any idea's for names for Raven's brother mention them please, I'm kind of tired of using the old names I had for him.

Thanks to all who reviewed. ^_^


	4. Destiny does not rule my life

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans**

* * *

Raven sat curled up on her bed as a man paced through her room. His long silver hair flowed with his every movement. He turned and looked at her with eyes of a deep indigo similar to hers yet they held a whirl of emotion. Everything from agitation to fear was mixed in those eyes. "You're trying to tell me that he's evil," he asked his voice full of agitation. "Yes," she said and sighed. "He just appeared out of no where one day. He'd taken Robin uniform and started the whole thievery job," she said softly. She looked at him and annoyance filled her. She'd been tired of living her life taking orders and being told what she would do because of destiny. She'd rewritten her destiny once before she could do it again, she was determined to do so.

"Either way I have my own life, I get to chose," she said defiantly. "Say's who, you're to complete your destiny. You know it is unavoidable, these things can't be changed" he said and she looked away hurt. "Really cause you followed yours so well. You were there to help like you were suppose to right? You helped when Trigion came, so much so that I couldn't even tell you were there. I mean hey if you can change yours it must just be that life hates me so much that I can't change mine. And last time I checked I did change mine without your help." she breathed lightly. "Don't you pull that on me," he growled. She stood up growling a little and walked toward the door and he grabbed her hand. "Don't touch me," she spat in disgust.

"Raven," he breathed her name lightly. She glared at him, the anger and hurt in her eyes even as his own guilt over whelmed her. She shook her head and sighed. "No, you should've been there. I fought Trigon on my own, well no… I fought Trigon with my friends. You were not needed. You don't tell me how to live. I don't care what mom wanted because mom never knew me long enough to knew what would make me happy. That is what she wanted my happiness, she just thought it in the terms of the little girl who use to be me."

She sighed softly looking at his hand noticing the difference between them. His skin the perfect snow white as there mothers had been. "Let me live my own life and you live yours Alex. I am happy here, I have good friends, a nice home, and I am doing what I love. If you have any kind of respect or love for me left in you, you will leave me be and let me do as I please," she said softly. She studied his face a minute and walked out the room. "Please, leave," she said and walked down the hall toward the front door. She walked outside quietly and took a deep breath as a breeze past over her. She flew into town and headed toward the park. She watched everyone around her all the people walking around town happy. When she made it to the park she stopped and sat on a bench under a tree. She looked up at the sky watching as the clouds floated by. After a few minutes she begun meditating attempting to clear her mind.

She gasped as someone grabbed her from behind putting her in a chokehold. "Alone today Raven, you didn't bring your boyfriend with you," Red X asked and she growled at his voice. "Back off X I don't have time for you," she growled. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't aware I was asking," he said and appeared in front of her. "See I noticed your brothers back. I need to speak with him." She scoffed, "find him yourself, I don't talk with him." He laughed a little and grinned. "Oh my dear little Raven so naïve I swear. Let him know I'm waiting at the factory. He'll know where to find me. Oh and make sure he comes. You wouldn't like for him not to show up, bad things happen to innocent people," he said and disappeared. She groaned agitated again and stood up. She walked home quietly and Robin spotted her as she was about to walk in her room. "Raven wait, I need to ask you something," he called and she turned to him.

* * *

**Note: **Okay so yeah the chapters are slowly getting longer. Bear with me I just gotta get to the parts I want. Once I figure out what they are. It seems for the most part this is going to be formed depending on what my readers want. So if you have any idea's anything you want to have say it in a review and it might just show up.

Please review.

Feel free to be brutally honest though I love the purely good reviews I've gotten so far. Keep up the good work guys ^_^.

Thanks to all who did ^_^.


	5. The Thief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

"Um sure Robin what is it?" He looked at her and sighed. "You know I care about you right?" She shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I care about you too." He nodded, "I worry about you too Raven. I'm starting to feel like we're losing you," he said softly. "Losing me?" He nodded, "Your pulling father and father way from us. Is something wrong? Anything we or I can help you with at all? You know its no problem for us to help you," he said and she sighed. "Robin I would let you know. Everything is fine," she said softly. He looked at her and nodded. "All right Raven." She hugged him and sighed. "Robin something's you just have to fight alone. It's nothing I can't handle, it's just annoying. But I swear to you everything is fine. As soon as I need help will let you know," she said softly and walked into her room. She sighed softly and laid on her bed. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Nothing was making much since to her. "Raven," her brother called her softly and she growled. "What?" He looked at her and walked up to her. "Who is he to you?" She growled lightly, "once again he's a friend. Your friend wants to see you. Said he's at the factory, your suppose to know what that means." He nodded and sighed, "Raven, don't let that human hurt you. He will not survive doing so," he warned and disappeared.

She rolled her eyes and curled up on her bed. She groaned as the alarm went off and ran to the common's room. "What is it," she asked. "Red X in some old factory," Robin said. "Let's move titans," Cyborg said and they all ran off. She looked around carefully watching for him. He jumped at her and she jumped back. "Hello there Raven," he said and she growled. "Enough of your games," he said and he laughed. "It's all about the games my dear," he said pushing a button on a remote. Her eyes widened as Alex was tied up to a chain attached to the roof. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way but I will get what I want. See because last time I check by Azerathean law you are mine," he said putting emphasis on the last three words. She growled glaring at him, "you will regret the day you messed with me," she said throwing him into a wall closet to Robin. She flew up to her brother and untied him. She set him down on the floor and looked at him. "Alex," she breathed. She put her hand to his neck and panic instantly filled her. She checked his wrist and shuttered at the cold of his body. A tear fell to the ground and Red X screamed out in pain. "How dare you," she hissed. She stood up and kicked her brothers body. She walked toward Red X and glared at him. "You and him better hope I never see either of you again. Your games need to stop, back off. I will have nothing to do with you or him. Leave me alone, do not force this to get any worse, you will hate it I swear it on my life, I will make you beg for death," she said and ran off.

Raven sat deep in the forest watching as the sun began to set. She was in a small clearing it held a small lake and waterfall. She sighed heavily hugging her knee's to her chest. Confusion filled her which brought along fear. Wasn't it that she was to never feel anything? Why did so many feeling consumer her now? So lost and alone, hurt and betrayed, anger and hatred. What was it she was suppose to feel, when before she could feel nothing? All of a sudden everyone expected so much out of her emotions, to be able to get into her head and be able to figure out how she felt. Why didn't they understand that she didn't work that way? It wasn't ever as simple as what she felt about something.

She listened as she heard foot steps coming up. "Raven," a soft but deep voice called. "Go away," she growled as a wave of pain hit her. He walked up behind her and she saw his reflection in the water. Long black hair and bright amber eyes. He had a sculpted face like that of a god with an undertone of softness. His body was sculpted that of a man who worked out a lot and stayed in shape. He wore black pants and a red shirt his shoe simply black combat boots. "Please Raven, hear me out," he asked. "Leave me thief," she growled pushing him away from her.

* * *

There you go... once again a lot shorter than I thought it would be. Yes the next chapter will explain what's going on, I didn't get any even requests so I just kinda went on gut instinct I suppose. But let me know what you think. Please review.

And Thanks to all who did review.


	6. The new Raven's explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans**

Yeah so i didn't really wait for reviews on the last chapter and just went ahead and made this one. Hope you all like it.

* * *

He eyed her and sighed. "Raven you don't understand," he said as Robin came up and hid in the tree's. She groaned as pain enveloped her. "I don't care just leave me alone," she said and he gasped hearing the tears in her voice. "Raven, I'm sorry it has come to this. At least know this isn't how things are suppose to be." He moved up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your mother would've never wished any of this on you. She wanted you to be happy, I am sorry," he said softly and walked away. She held out her hands and her mirror appeared in them. She looked at herself in the mirror and growled throwing the mirror at a tree. She watched it shatter and cried out as her emotions took over all at once. She curled up next to the lake and Robin ran to her.

"Raven," he called her and held her to him. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran up and Beast Boy laughed. "Aww you two are so cute," he said. "Dude," Cyborg said smacking him in the back of the head. She closed her eyes fighting against the burning tears as Starfire walked up. She careful bent down in front of Raven pulling her hair out her face. "Raven it'll be all right. We are your friends, we shall always protect you and be there for you," she said softly and she whined as she started sobbing. Robin held her tightly and Starfire groaned. "It'll be all right," Starfire repeated her heart breaking for Raven….

* * *

Raven sighed sitting up in her bed. She pulled her hair out her face and glanced at the mirror. She got up quietly and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took off her pjs and carefully stepped into the shower. She closed her eyes letting the warm water relax her. Her brother appeared in her room checking her books. She washed her hair and smiled lightly at the memory of her mother helping her wash all the dirt out her hair when she was younger. She gasped lightly and shook her head. She sighed lightly shaking off the surprise of the memory and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried her hair before wrapping the towel around her. Her brother disappeared before she walked back into her room. She went through her closet and found some old cloths of hers. She ran her fingers over the old jeans and slipped into them. She glanced at the simple purple tang top and grabbed it putting it on. She looked in the mirror and smiled a little. She hadn't worn this out fit in years if fact it'd been since she'd first come to earth.

Raven walked out the room and walked into the common's room. All eyes were instantly on her each holding many feelings everything between worry and concern. "Good morning guys," she said softly before walking into the kitchen. She set a tea kettle over the stove and walked back into the main room. "I know, you guys want an explanation. It'll come soon enough I promise," she said softly.

"That is fine friend, just I want to know if you are all right," Starfire asked. Raven nodded, "I'm okay," she said and her brother ran into the room. Instantly the others went defensive and she looked at him. She sighed and shook her head. He stopped to look at her and his jaw instantly dropped. "You… I haven't seen you in that since…" "We came here. I know," she said softly. "What do you want Alex I don't have time for you," she said as her tea kettle started whistling. "I want to know what X did to you," he asked as she walked into the kitchen. She shrugged and shook her head. "I figured you'd be in on the stupid little prank. I don't know what you two thought you would gain by doing that." He shook his head, "whatever it was, it was not my idea," he said and looked at her. She pour herself a cup of tea and looked at him. "You the only one who could've taught him how to do that. Last time I checked me and you are the only one's who know how to do that." "Or he snuck in your room and took the book," he said. "You're the only one who's been in there," she said simply and walked back out to the common's. He growled lightly and looked away. "Fine then, don't believe me. Just watch out, he's not bound to give up. And I'm sure you know he'll do everything he can in order to get what he wants." She shrugged, "I know that, he can have it. He doesn't need me to get it, he's just so obsess with the idea. I'm a big girl Alex I can handle myself." He shook his head, "I certainly hope so," he said and disappeared.

She shook her head and sat on the couch. "That is my brother," she said softly pain in her voice. "He just showed up one day, I still don't know why. He is determined to get me to follow some stupid marriage thing my mom set up for me a long time ago. Red X is the stupid guy I'm suppose to marry. I really have no idea what he's doing, what his plans are but I know for the most part he just wants the power that comes along with marrying me. Yet if it were that simple, I'd just give it to him and he'd leave me alone. So I don't know what he really wants. I just know it's going to be a long drawn out process that is completely unnecessary," she said softly. "What happened yesterday?" She sighed and looked at him. "It's an old art, that apparently he's learned. It instantly cause's one to panic. I'm pretty sure he got hat he wanted out of it. It's why I think Alex was involved because Alex wanted me to have my emotions. Naturally I'm more vulnerable with my emotions. This caused me to panic enough even though I knew what it was after a while that my emotions flooded me and stuck." "Dude what if that happened to one of us," Beast Boy groaned. "You would go into shock for a little bit, but you would be fine. It's more or less to stun people, over run them with emotions so that they lose sight of what is really going around them." Robin looked at her and sighed. "Are you okay, that is what is important," she nodded and smiled. "Perfectly fine, haven't felt this good in a while. I dare to say they did me a favor. It's merely a matter of talking this out now… I hope anyway," she said taking a sip of her tea. She stood up and walked upstairs onto the roof. "I don't know if I buy the whole, perfectly okay thing," Cyborg said. "Neither do I," Robin said. Robin glanced upstairs and followed her quietly.

* * *

Note: So you know Red X's look is orginal and mine i made it up off the top of my head. I have no idea what Red X looks like under that mask.

-dances, cheers, throws confetti- I made a long chapter! Woo! okay so it's not the longest chapter you've ever seen but it is definitely a lot longer then my other ones you have to give me that. ^_^ Anyway review please, don't think I'm gonna work on this again untill I get at least 3 reviews so hop to it if you want the next chapter. ^_^ Chow

P.S. if you can think of a better name for this chapter let me know. i don't think this one fits that well.


	7. Do you see how much I care?

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.**

* * *

Raven glanced at Robin as he walked up. He sat next to her on the side of the tower and she smiled lightly. "Thank you," she said softly and he looked at her confused. "For being there, and caring. I know your worried," she said softly. She turned to him and sighed. "Honestly Robin, I'm scared to death," she said softly. "I don't want to leave you guys. This is my home and you all are my family. I just wish they would understand that," she said softly. "Then tell them," he said. She shook her head, "My brother knows, but he is so caught up in "destiny" that it doesn't matter to him. Among other things, he refuses to let go what he has believed for so long to be right." He eyed her a second, "What other things?" She looked away and sighed. "He doesn't like you," she said softly. "So what," he said shrugging. "He isn't the first on the list," he said.

She looked at him and he sighed. "Why doesn't he like me?" "Because he thinks your intentions are most than just friends or teammates and he knows how I feel about you," she said lightly. Robin blushed for a moment and nodded. "Well, they aren't always but if he knew anything about anyone he would know how much I respect you." She looked at him and sighed. "He doesn't like how much I trust you and look up to you. I don't know how but I've just become very attached to you," she said softly. He smiled and hugged her. "Raven you don't have to be shy around me. I know your afraid of rejection and you think that if you'd let someone get close to you that they'll run away. I'm not going any where Raven. I will always be here to fight for you and protect you so long as you want me to. Do you not remember the promise I made you when we first meet," he asked and she blushed a little. "So long as I am alive and you want me near I shall be by your side, as your friend forever," she repeated in unison with him. He smiled and nodded. "See, I am here for you. Always, so long as you want me here," he said and she smiled hugging him.

"Aww how touching," Red X said walking out of the shadow's. Instantly the two stood up ready to fight. He shook his head and smiled. "Robin you know you can not beat never have been able to and never will be able to," he said and looked to Raven. "And Raven how to stoop so low for attention. My poor darling, you know better than to play with a man's feelings," he said beckoning her to him. She groaned lightly as she walked to him her body working against her. He smiled lightly at her and shook his head. "You know it is wrong to uses a man's feelings as his weakness. Did you not think to tell him about me," he said. "No," she gasped and Robin glared at Red X. "Leave her alone," he growled. "I'm not doing anything," he said shrugging. He looked to her and sighed. "My poor Robin, and you really did believe in her didn't you. All her crying about not fitting in and her trusting you so much," he said and she fought against the command. She kissed him and her heart shattered. "Stop playing with him," she breathed and he smiled. "As you wish my dear," he said and smiled. "Do me a favor and wait for Alex. He should be coming for your stuff in a minute," he said and disappeared. Robin glared at her as she stood there in shock and heart break. She felt his anger, his hurt and betrayal… Red X had won and got what he wanted.

* * *

Yes I know sue me I'm back to another short chapter, but I found it kind of nessary to stop here and keep all of you guessing and needing to know what happens next. Mwhahahaha! :D..... Anyways, I promise next chapter will be up soon and it will be longer and of course more drama filled. ^_^

Please read and Review.

Thanks so much to all who did. :D ^_^ -kisses-


	8. What about what she wants?

**Disclaimer: Once again i don't own teen titans... (this goes forever, i'm tired of adding it. so consider this my disclaimer of all disclaimers for this story)**

* * *

"Raven," he breathed her name and she shook her head. "You can't possible believe him," she breathed tears in her voice. He shook his head and walked back down stairs not saying another word. She teleported into her room and curled up on her bed. She could hear the others talking thanks to Robin's yelling. "Friend what happened," Starfire asked. "She's a trader," Robin growled. "She's been playing us for saps!" Cyborg looked at him, "Dude you sure," he asked. Lighting suddenly light up the sky and thunder cracked loudly. Raven sobbed on her bed pain over whelming her.

Red X appeared in the room and groaned looking at her. "Oh my poor sweet little bird," he said and sat next to her. "You know he will leave you and break his promise. He is not one of us, he can never really appreciate who you are," he said softly pulling her hair from her face. "You need someone who understands, who can take care of you properly. You are not alone Raven. These people, your teammates, they will never know what it feels like, the will never understand, and they will never truly care. You are an outsider, you are a princess, you do not belong here," he said softly pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. "No, I hate you," she groaned trying to pull away. She gasped at the pain that filled her. "They are changing you…. This pain you feel is his fault… The one you claim to care for. He doesn't care that you are in pain as well. He doesn't care you are in here crying your eyes out, nor does he care that the pain he's causing you is changing you. Making you weak and fragile. My dear sweet little Raven, my heart aches for you. You should've never been sent here to this awful planet. It is time you come home and free yourself of these stupid worries… You are so much strong then this my love. Come home where you belong. Rule as you were born to, take you place and be worry free. Where your word is law," he breathed rocking her slowly. "I love him," she yelled pulling away. She ran out her room and into the common's room.

"Raven," Beast Boy questioned looking at her. Her skin was now almost a snow white, her hair long and in a frizzed mess. She looked at Robin and instantly looked away ashamed. "I'm so sorry," she breathed and headed toward the roof. Alex appeared in front of her as Red X ran into the room. "Raven," Alex called. She growled and threw him at Red X. "Leave me alone, have you two not ruined my life enough. I want nothing to do with either of you," she said and Robin looked at her. Red X smiled and pinned her against the wall her arms above her head. "My dear sweet Raven. See you seem to not understand any of this. You are mine, nothing you say or do can stop that. I own you my dear Raven and nothing is ever going to change that," he said softly. "You want to bet," she growled and disappeared. Alex looked at him and groaned. "X back off of her man." He smiled softly, "don't back down on me now simply because you afraid of hurting her. Remember it's all for the greater good," he said and disappeared. Alex sighed shaking his head, "but not for her good," he said softly and disappeared.

* * *

Yes I know you all are going to kill me. but it is longer ^_^... I'm working on it okay . I'm kinda unsure on where I'm going with this story and just going off of what people say in comments again. So if you want something to happen review please and let me know chances are it'll happen. Unless of course I figure out where I'm going with this again. :p i'm werid like that. Anyways....

Read and review

Please and thank you

Love,

Raven2evil


	9. What tomorrow could bring

Here you go ppls hope you likes it ^_^. Yes it's a bit longer :D

* * *

Raven sighed lightly pulling her hair up into a ponytail with a small bang that almost covered her right eye. She looked up at the apartment complex her heart racing a little. She floated up to the top floor and stood on the balcony. "Ah Raven I knew I'd see you again," he said smiling and opened the glass door. She walked in and sat on his bed. "We need to talk," she said firmly. He nodded and leaned against the wall. "Shoot," he said simply. She looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat. He was shirtless wearing only black shorts showing off his perfectly sculpted body. She looked away and he smirked.

"We can't do this anymore. You are right, I do not belong here, and no one will ever fully understand, but…. This is my home now. The titans, they are my family. I know that has to mean something to you." She sighed softly and shook her head. "I'm tired of fighting with you, I don't know what you really want from me but I can't give it to you. You will find someone else, someone better," she said softly. He studied her a second and nodded. "I don't doubt that I could Raven," he said simply. He shrugged and she looked up at him. "But the fact is, that isn't what I want. I only wish you would understand that," he said and she blushed a little. "I will not leave the titans for you. I refuse to go back to Azerath. It isn't all about what you want," she said and he walked to her. "Ah but last time I check we're we come from it is always what the man wants, the man is always in control," he said and bent down in front of her. "But see we're not there, we are on Earth. It isn't all about you here, and as far as I'm concerned it's more about me then it is about you. You are far to selfish for your own good," she said standing up and walking to the door. "If you really want me as you say you do, prove it. Be a real man about things," she said and he grinned. He pinned her against the wall and she gasped. "What exactly would it take to prove that," he said softly. "Backing up would be a nice start," she said softly. "Not until I know," he said and she took a deep breathe. "You don't know a thing about women do you?" He shook his head, "I would guess not," he said simply. "Ask around, figure out to get into a girls head… and not literally, " she added. "You take things to the wrong approach," she said simply. She eyed him and groaned a little. "I've got to go," she said and disappeared.

She appeared in the common's room of titans tower and Starfire instantly hugged her. "Friend you are all right," she squealed. "Yes I'm fine Star," she said softly and sighed as Star let her go. "Your not going back are you," Beast Boy asked. "You can't go back we need you girl," Cyborg said and she glanced at Robin. "No I am not going anywhere. I can't leave my family behind." Beast Boy smiled and she sat on the couch. "So what exactly is going on, what's up with X all of a sudden," Beast Boy asked and she saw Robin wince. "I'm not quiet sure," she said with a feeling she was being watched. "It all started a long time ago. My mom was trying to help me, she figured a knights son would be perfect for me. I was into that kind of stuff back then. She wanted to make sure I could be happy. But nobody expected me to end up here. I've changed and what I wanted then and what I want now are different. My mom never took that into play. Technically Red X is my fiancé but I have never considered him that. When we were younger he was like my best friend. He is still stuck on the idea that we should be together simply because my mother thought it would be a good idea." She sighed lightly and shook her head. "I can only hope someone else will show up, or he'll go back and forget I ever existed. It's not as if he couldn't find someone else to fall head over heels for him," she said simply.

Cyborg glanced at Robin and looked to Raven. "So what are you going to do? The whole fight between you two and then your random brother popping in. There has got to be something we can do," he asked. She frowned and despair hit her. "Honestly, I don't know… Other than wait for them to give up on me….. Or for me to give in," she said softly.

She looked up at Robin and stood up. "Hopeful, it won't come to that. Maybe they'll just forget about me," she said. She walked into the kitchen and set her tea kettle on the stove. "And what if it does Raven," Robin asked. She sighed lightly and turned to look at him. "I don't know Robin, I can only hope," she said softly. "But if it does they'll make you leave," Starfire said. "No," Raven said firmly. "Nothing they do can do that, I am here until you all say other wise. I'm not going anywhere, they will kill me first. I do not leave my family behind," she said. She sighed as her tea kettle went off and poured herself a cup of tea. "Everything will work out to be fine," she said softly and walked to her room. She sat on her bed and sighed. "I hope," she breathed.

* * *

So what do you think? Read and review please! I'll see what I can come up with after this. :p I'm workin on it. :D

Review please

Loves,

Raven2evil


	10. What happened last night?

The we go. Hope you all like it. I'm on a role with this now. :D

* * *

Raven yawned and stretched out. "Morning Raven," Red X said and she gasped looking up at him. She looked around and glared at him. "What the hell am I doing here," she groaned. "I needed to talk to you," he said placing a tray next to her. It held a cup of tea, some eggs, toast, and bacon along with a rose in a small vase. "About what, you could've just called me or something other than kidnapping me." He looked at her confused. "I didn't kidnap you," he said softly. "You said you'd come, you walked with me over here," he said and she eyed him. He laughed lightly and looked at her. "We might need to get you checked out little miss Raven." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You made this," she asked surprised. "Yep," he said simply. She blushed a little touching over the rose.

He sat down on the corner of the bed watching her eat. "You know you are very complex," he said and she raised her eyebrow. "I don't quiet understand you. I expect you to do one thing, and another happens. Your not very predictable, I suppose it's what makes you a great fighter." She looked at him and sighed. "Is that a bad thing?" He shook his head, "not at all. I just can't figure you out. Do you not remember what we talked about last night?" She shook her head and he sighed lightly. "Would you like me to tell you?" She nodded, "sure I'm interested."...

* * *

The night before:

Raven sat up on the side of the bridge that went over the small river at the park. She looked up at the sky and sighed softly. "Raven, don't you miss Azerath," Red X asked softly. She looked at him and shook her head. "No, I almost want to say I hate it, but I can't. Everything there is wrong, and evil." "Then why not fix it." She looked at him and groaned. "That's not who I am," she said and stood up. "I have my own dreams, my own wants. None of them involve Azerath… or the destiny it supposedly set out for me," she said softly feeling guilty about the last part. He sighed softly, "Then what do they involve," he asked and she jumped down. She looked at him and smiled. "Have you heard of the American dream," she asked. "Yeah what about it?" She shrugged, "that's kind of what my dream is," she said softly. "But your not made for that kind of stuff." She turned to the water and sighed. "I know, but I can be whatever I want to be. I can be made for that if I want to. I want to be normal, I want a normal life, a happy one. I don't want to have to be afraid that because I can actually feel love for someone that something will blow up. The darkness, my only friend does not hold enough. Yes it maybe a great protector, but I need more than that."

He sighed and hugged her. "Raven you can't change who you are. To me it sounds like you want this only so the people her accept you. Your not like these people Raven. You don't need to change for them, and if you do it is the wrong reason to ever change." She shook her head and pulled away. "Things like to mess with your head when you use to being the freak even on your own planet." He sighed softly, "I never thought you were, you were just Raven. My Raven," he said and she looked away. "I know," she breathed and walked away. He cut her off and growled lightly. "Why do you fight me so much?" She looked away from him and groaned. "Because I want Robin," she said and started walking away again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "No you don't," he said firmly. "As if you know," she spat. "Raven I know you," he said and she rolled her eyes. She pulled away and groaned when he pulled her closer. "No you think you know me. You know the old me, it doesn't mean a thing. I'm different now, I'm not your Raven anymore. We were what 6 then," she growled.

He moved quickly pressing his lips against hers. She fought him a second and soon instinctively kissed him back. He deepened the kissed before breaking it. "You are still my Raven, and you will always be my Raven," he said and she looked at him. She shook her head and stepped back away from him. "No, I am Robin's," she said softly her heart breaking. He growled and she gaped running off. He tackled her and pinned her to the ground. "Stop fighting me Raven," he growled. "Let me go," she cried and his eyes widened seeing the tears fall down her face. He let her go and pulled her into a hug rocking her in attempt to calm her down. After a while she'd fallen asleep tears still drifting on her face...

* * *

She looked at him and shook her head. "So then why didn't you just take me home?" "I had to be sure you were okay and my place was closer," he said softly. She sighed softly and got up. "Thank you for breakfast," she said and disappeared. He smiled a little picking up the tray. "She can't fight might longer," he said softly….

Raven appeared in the common's room and looked at Robin sitting at the computer. "Good morning Robin," she said softly. "Morning," he said simply and she started toward her room. "Did you have fun last night," he asked and she froze. "No I don't even remember it," she said and he scoffed. She walked to her room and groaned laying out on her bed. "God I hate you X," she sighed softly.

* * *

So there you go. Did you like it. Yeah so I totally had the Raven/Red X thing and it wasn't what I intended though most of this story wasn't intended. But hey why not it works. We're just going to have to see who get Raven and if Robin ever decides to attempt to fight for her. Anything is possible in the next chapter.

Review Please and thank you.

Thanks to all who did review

Love,

Raven2evil


	11. A date to remember

Here you go, had to revise it a couple of times to make sure it went were I wanted it to go. Enjoy!

* * *

She looked up as someone knocked on her door. She got up and opened her door. "Oh, yes Robin," she said softly. "We have a free day, you want to go to the mall," he asked shrugging. "Um sure," she said softly stepping out her room. They walked down to the garage and he smiled handing her a helmet. "The motorcycle," she questioned. "Why not, your not scared are you," he asked and she scoffed. "Never," she said putting on the helmet. He put on his and the both jumped on the bike. She screamed clinging to him as they speed toward the mall. She gasped as they parked and he grinned. "You all right," he asked. She nodded getting off and she smiled. "That was so much fun," she cheered. He laughed and got off the bike. He took her helmet and placed both of their helmets on the bike. "Before or after you lost your voice from screaming," he said as they started inside. She blushed and shrugged, "I know I've ridden before but this was different. It was such a thrill." He smiled holding the door open for her. "Join the club," he said simply….

"Raven you done yet," he called and sighed. "I thought you hated shopping," he said and she shrugged coming out of the changing room. "I did," she said blushing at he went wide eyed and his jaw dropped. "You look beautiful," he said softly. She smiled twirling around in the red and black dress. "Do you really like it," she asked and he nodded. She walked back into the changing room She came out a minute later in her jeans holding the dress in one hand and a few other clothes in the other. She put the clothes on a return rack. "Not getting any of those," he asked. "Nope, only the dress. You didn't think I'd leave with all those did you? I'm not Star," she said. She bought the dress and spotted him waiting at the front of the store. She walked to him and he smiled. "You ready," he asked. She nodded and he grabbed her hand before they walked off…..

Raven sighed softly getting of the bike. Robin got off as she took of the helmet. "I had a lot of fun today," she said softly. "Good I'm glad," he said taking off his helmet. He took her bags out of the side compartment and handed them to her. "Thank you," she said kissing his cheek and running inside. She walked in her room and sighed softly smiling to herself. She tried on the dress again spinning around in the mirror. She hummed lightly to herself dancing around her room. She stopped a second and picked up a small little music box. She smiled lightly winding up the box and setting it on the dresser. She opened the box and she froze. She sat down on her bed and sighed. "It would be that song," she said softly.

She put the box down on her bed and stood up. She hummed the song lightly to herself spinning around the room. She sighed as she song stopped and Robin walked back toward her room. "Off I miss those times. It was so much simpler," she said softly winding the music box again. "But it's almost like it was just all a dream. The sweet boy I once knew is gone and the bright little girl he knew has ceased to exist," she said softly. Red X appeared behind her and smiled. "Really, I still see that bright little girl," he whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Those days are over. Naïve little thing I was." He scoffed, "you have a rather demented view of your childhood Raven…. Where… Where did you get that dress?" She smiled and blushed. "Robin and I went shopping today. I got a couple of things, this is just my favorite. I had to try it on again," she said twirling around again. "Did he buy you that," he growled. She shook her head, "no, he likes it though. Why, what's it matter if he bought me a dress," she said shrugging.

"It matters because you are mine." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I am not yours, get that through your think head man." She pulled her hair up into a bun and looked out the window. "And I know the perfect way to get use of this dress," she said as Robin walked off to his room. "What's that," he questioned and she ran out the room. She walked to Robin's room and knocked on the door. "Yes," he called simply. "Robin, want to go out tonight," she asked. He opened the door and looked at her. "Where?" "To a concert," she said and he smiled. "Sure," he said. "No uniform boy wonder, I'll be in the garage," she said and walked away. She stood outside of the garage looking up at the stars and Red X growled. "Why are you doing this," he asked. "Because I want to, as well as to prove a point," she said simply. "Prove what point," he snapped. "figure it out," she said and smiled as he disappeared when Robin came outside. "Ready," he asked. "As I'll ever be," she said softly……

They held hands walking through the park the music from the concert echoing down the street. "I didn't know you would like this kind of stuff," Robin said softly. She nodded, "It's an off and on taste," she said softly. He smiled lightly and they sat down at a table. She looked at him and he sighed lightly. "What's wrong," she asked. "I feel like we're being watched." She shrugged, "we probably are. Red X is a very possessive and jealous man. I can imagine him watching us somewhere, to clear his own mind that I would actually think of being with you instead of him. He doesn't seem to understand very much about women or more importantly about me. Just ignore it, what he does is unimportant so long as he steals nothing and hurts no one. It is just you and me," she said softly. He looked away a second and she watched him. "Raven," he sighed her name. "We both know how this will turn out," he said softly. "Do we now, how is that?" He looked at her and she shook her head. "Robin I have no plans of leaving the titans. I have no plans of being with Red X. He is a friend or well… an old friend. He use to be my confident and my protector. But those days are gone, I can fight on my own, I've changed who I am. I'm not the weak girl he thinks I am." She sighed softly and looked at him. "I can admit I do miss it sometimes. To go back to the simpler times, but I would not trade it for what I have now. My mother wished for me to always be happy. For me to never let anything hold control over me like she had. And still what she set up would do just that. At the time it was a great idea but it can not be now," she said softly and put her hand on top of his. "I am a titan, this is my home, you are my family, the people that I love. He… he is the life I use to want, that the naïve part of me wanted because I always thought I would never be able to fight for myself. I use to think I always needed protection, I am much stronger than that now. And to think I would betray you and the others for him is heart wrenching. After, Trigon…. I could never think of it. If I needed any protection at all it would be you and the others."

He shook his head and smiled. "Raven I know it is what you want and so you are fighting with everything you have but I know you. You care about him whether you wish to admit it or not. I will always be here for you no matter what. So will the others, but don't fight what your heart really wants for me. I'm not going anywhere. I know that is the reason you are so determined to stay away from him," he said softly. She shook her head and he eyed her. "It's nothing like that." He sat back and looked at her. "You are trying to tell me you have no feelings for him at all. That you can think of him with nothing but hatred or with the thought that he is merely a thief." She looked away and sighed. "Raven it's not a big deal, you were made for each other. I'm sure there is more reason to why your mom picked him than you think. Know this Raven, I love you, I want you to be happy. No matter what happy means to you," he said softly…

* * *

Like it? See I've been getting complaints about Raven's feelings for Robin. Robin follows my number 1 rule of love: When you love someone you want the best for them you want them to be happy, whether it includes you or not. Yeah it's not a great rule of love but that is how I define true love. Let me know what you think, like dislike, let me know.

Review please!

Thanks to all who did.

Raven2evil


	12. The Fight She Could Never Win

So this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I promise you'll love it or you may hit me for not loving it. :p

**Disclaimer: **I don't own teen titans

Yes I'm adding random notes to stall you all :p :D I'm evil like that.

So here you go the latest chapter of My Dearest Brother.

The Fight She Could Never Win!

Please let me know if you hate the title and have a better idea I'm up to ideas.

* * *

Raven paced his apartment and he watched her smiling from the bed. "Just what are you smiling about," she growled. "Your cute when your frustrated," he said and she growled rolling her eyes. "Believe the nerve of him," she said and he sighed sitting up. "Raven, if he wasn't telling the truth… then why are you so frustrated?" She stopped and glared at him. "Because it isn't true, to think he would assume that of me," she said and he was suddenly in front of her. "Am I truly that bad Raven," he said softly his lips brushing against hers. Her breathe caught in her throat and she groaned. "Yes," she said pushing him away. He sighed and nodded walking into his bathroom. "Then tell me what he's got that I don't," he said looking in the mirror. He growled and she gasped as he punched the mirror shattering it. "Why is he so much better than me?!? He isn't stronger than me, he will never be able to protect you like me. He will never know what you've been through, like I do. Why is he better then me," he yelled. She looked at him and sighed. He walked to her and growled. "Answer me Raven!"

She looked at his hand and sighed. She took it in her hand and looked over it. "Sit," she said softly. He sat down on the bed refusing to look at her now. She carefully pulled out the shards of glass tears rolling down her face. "He… he isn't better than you," she breathed lightly trying to keep control of her voice. She pulled out the last peace and opened his palm against hers. "Then why do you continue to fight me, why do you still obsess over him?" She healed him and shook her head. "There are just some things that I can't let go X," she said softly pulling away from him. "Why, is this about that stupid being normal thing? Raven they are no more normal than you! A cyborg, an alien, a green guy who turns into animals, they aren't normal. Robin obsesses over his work, never takes off his mask. He lives for his work, that is it. He never really relaxes he never accepts being like everyone else. Why are you so stuck on being like everyone else? People are horrible, you can't trust them. Being normal is merely an illusion nobody can ever really obtain it. If the only reason you are avoiding me is to keep your illusion of normalcy then all you are doing is holding a lie. Doing that your going to hurt more people then you think." She sighed and shook her head. "It's more than that," she said and disappeared. He groaned lightly, "no it isn't."

Raven sat on the couch in titans tower watching Beast Boy and Cyborg fight about breakfast as they always did. Robin sat on the computer working and yet Star wasn't anywhere to be found. She sighed relaxing. "This is how things are suppose to be," she thought. "Morning friend," Star said walking inside the common's. "Star what's with the music," Cyborg asked and Raven froze. "I found the cutest little music box," she said and Raven groaned. "Star where did you find that" She looked at her and shrugged. "It was out in the hall," she said and Raven nodded. She got up and walked out the room quietly. She walked into her room looking around for her music box. She smiled when she found it and held it to her. She sighed and sat on her bed her head bowed. "Friend, are you all right? I didn't mean to upset you," Star called. "It wasn't you Star, I'm okay really," she said softly. She stood up and looked in the mirror. She put the music box down and walked into her bathroom. Red X appeared in her room as she turned on the shower.

"Raven," he called her softly looking at the music box. "Yes," she sighed softly. "Are you." he started and decided not to finish the statement. "I'm fine," she said softly. She got undressed and threw on a robe. "You want to talk or something I'm kind of busy." He nodded and sighed. "Right, of course. I can just wait." She rolled her eyes and walked out to him. "What is it?" His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. "I'm sorry about earlier, perhaps I am wrong. Just I am trying to understand you," he said and she leaned against the wall. "That will take you another couple million years," she said and sighed. She walked to him and hugged him. "The thin line between loving someone and being in love with them can drive someone mad. I …. I love you, just you are not who I am in love with. You are not who I want," she said softly. "And how do you know that for sure," he asked hugging her closer to him. "Falling in love takes a lot more time," she said simply and pulled away. She walked into the bathroom and he groaned. "Raven I've know you since you were 5," he said. "And up until I was 13 or so. Then you ceased to know me, I am not the same Raven," she said and he walked into the bathroom. She turned to him and he pinned her against the wall.

"Yes you are. You still have the same beautiful inquisitive eyes, only now they hold fear and determination. You are the same, you are just as happy only to afraid to let others see it. You're still my Raven, the beautiful girl who I was to always protect," he said and she groaned. "And you didn't protect me, I grew up and learned to protect myself. I don't need you anymore and never will need you again," she said pushing him back. "Raven," he called grabbing her hands and holding them above her head. "Look at me Raven and know I speak the truth. Had it been for my word you would've never been sent to this hell hole and your father would've never existed in your life. Had it been my say I would've been able to come with you to protect you from the world nobody knew a thing about. But I didn't have a say nobody would let me. I was tied down at home the day they decided that they would send you away because they knew I would stop them. It is rather unfair for you to blame everything on me. I am not the one you are angry at, I am not the one who sent you here," he said softly and she looked away from him. He studied her and sighed. "Show me Raven, you don't have to do everything by yourself," he said and she tried pulling away. "Let me go," she groaned. "Raven," he growled holding her still. "No let me go," she cried out and he sighed. He started humming softly and she stopped fighting him. She slowly looked at him as he hummed the song in the music box. "You do remember what that is from right," he asked and she nodded. "Go home," she said softly. He sighed and let her go, "fine, as you wish Raven," he said and walked out the bathroom shutting the door behind him. She took off her robe and stepped in the shower. She curled up sitting on the floor letting the hot water cover her.

Red X sat on her window seal and sighed softly. Raven started crying and he glanced at the bathroom door. "Make it go away… Make it stop…. I don't want this I don't want him." He stepped back in her room and listened against the door. "I don't want to love him," she sobbed. She curled up tighter into herself sobbing letting the pain go with water. After a while she stood up and gasped as she slipped and hit her head against the wall knocking herself out. Red X ran in the room and his eyes widened. He turned the water off and carefully picked her up. He wrapped her in a towel and pressed another to the back of her head to control the bleeding. Once she was dry her laid her on her bed double checking her head. "I almost wish I could give you up Raven," he said softly hugging her….

Raven groaned lightly and looked up at him. "What… What happened," she breathed lightly. "You knocked yourself out," he said softly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said softly She curled into him instinctively and he smiled a little. "Raven do you feel okay?" She nodded a little and stretched out. "I'm fine," she said softly. She gasped softly noticing that the towel that was now slightly open was the only thing covering her up. "Where are my clothes," she whined. "You were taking a shower remember," she said and sat up. She looked at him and noticed he was once again missing a shirt. He got up and opened a drawer and picked up a black and purple nightgown. He walked over to her and sighed. He helped her sit up and pulled the nightgown over her head. She pulled her arms through it and he smiled. "See, it's all right now," he said looking at her and she caught the hint of pain in his eyes. "If you want I'll go now," he said and started to get up.

She grabbed his hand and he looked at her. "Don't," she said softly. He nodded and sat down next to her. She curled up into him and sighed softly. "You're always so warm," she said softly. He nodded, "I know." She smiled lightly humming their song, "my own little safe haven. When ever it was cold or I'd managed to hurt myself… or father had…," she froze her sentence cutting off. "Raven those days are over," he said making her look at him. She nodded, "right of course," she said and sighed. "I actually almost kind of miss it… His torture told me I would at least be safe and happy for the night. No matter how much it may have hurt, it meant I'd get to been the warmth of your arms," she said softly. He hugged her and shook his head. "You don't think that you can still have that," he asked and she shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. It seems like it'll all just run away again or something." He looked at her, "And where exactly do I have to run?" She shrugged and he sighed. She gasped as the alarm went off. "Stay, please," she said and changed quickly before running to the common's room. "Slade," Robin growled. "Let's move," he said and they all ran off.

Raven stood in shock as all her friends stood pinned to the wall. Her heart raced as Slade looked at her. He knew all her fears, new everything that could get to her. He was after all her fathers apprentice. "You look so much different now Raven," he said smiling. "People change," she said simply. "Oh no they don't, change is merely an allusion." She backed away becoming defensive. "What is all this Slade what do you want?" He smiled, "only finishing a few things your dad didn't get the chance to," he said and her eyes widened. He jumped at her and she jumped back trying to dodge his moves. "Do you think your brother should be helping you? Where's Alex Raven?" She stumbled a little and jumped away just in time to miss his attack. "The brother who cares so much about you, where is he once again in your time of need." She growled and jumped at him. "I don't need him," he grabbed her arm and she screamed as electricity flowed through her. She fell to the floor and curled up a little shaking. He smiled softly, "please," she whispered. He laughed softly, "see people don't change. And what of your useless promised one. Who let you be sent away from everything you knew to be even more of an outcast on a planet you knew nothing about. What about him, where is her to save you," he laughed picking her up by her hair. "I don't need him anymore," she hissed throwing the heel of her palm into his jaw. He let her go and staggered back.

"I am not the little girl you use to know. People change Slade," she said firmly. He grinned and he pulled out a small black box. Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "Let's test that then, I'm sure you remember this." Her heart raced, "You can't, you don't know what that'll do here." He shrugged, "we'll find out," he said and opened the box. She moved in front of the others shielding them. She kept her eyes closed and her mouth shut refusing to show weakness. She was reliving the torments of her childhood once again. "Enough," a deep voice growled and she gasped as a crack rang through the air with Slade scream. Raven fell to the floor as the others were released. Instantly Red X was next to her as she curled up into a ball shaking. "Raven…. Raven… come on answer me," he said softly. "What was that," Beast Boy asked softly looking at the box………..

* * *

So there you go, my longest chapter to ever exist in this story and my best if i say so myself. Are you Red/Rea fans happy now! :P

Please let me know what you think, please please please.

Read and Review

Love forever and always

Raven2evil

P.S. Thanks to those who have reviewed.


End file.
